I Saw Her First
by ChosenHorcrux
Summary: George set his eyes first on the Ravenclaw, but it was Fred who ended up with her, all because of a misunderstanding. Post-Hogwarts: The Twins' years after Hogwarts, including 'Deathly Hallows'.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a while. I got this idea the other night and decided to hop on it. I'd like some feedback/reviews on this chapter to see if I should continue, please?**

**Disclaimer: everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Bay Miller belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Another normal day at Diagon Alley, only that it was getting hotter as summer started. Fred and George Weasley headed down, after a good night sleep, to work on their new joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Both wore their matching brown, orange, yellow and purple uniforms; as they went down the stairs from their flat upstairs, they putted on their blazers, almost the same way. Fred stood still halfway as he fixed his jacket and George stopped a step behind. Both breathed in with a smiled and Fred looked back at his partner, it'll be almost four months in a short time and they will open today, June 20 in a few hours. Even if they have lived here since it was their own building, they can't get over the excitement yet. It's like waking up on Christmas morning every day when they go down and see the progress they had made. From the first day-there was nothing, only a few shelves and a counter- then a few weeks after- more colors, more shelves, tables and products were on their way- to this day- everything was ready. No more color could fit in the place, nothing else could fit. They new they were ready.

The bells at the door rang before opening hour and both looked at the girl that had entered. Their same age, brown hair loose, but a thin braid on the back. She had a jacket like theirs, brown with yellow, thin lines, light blue jeans, a purple vest and an orange blouse under it. She turned from locking the door at them and smile.

"Hello, boys!" she said, walking closer to the stairs.

"Hello!" Both responded, jolly.

Fred went down the stairs quickly to greet her with a hug and a kiss on the lips while George smiled at the couple, still on the stairs.

"Why aren't you wearing the whole uniform?" Fred asked her, frowning.

"Oh, you mean the brown handkerchief you sent me as the skirt?" She said, crossing arms.

"C'mon! For me!" Fred whined and George scoffed, resting from the realms of the stairs.

"Actually, it'll be for all the horny schoolboys that will be under the stairs when I'm going up." She smirked and Fred frowned again, "That's why I thought. Why don't I…" she started to whisper, getting closer to him, George started to feel awkward watching them so he looked away for a few seconds, "wear it when you give me the tour of your new flat?"

"That's such a great idea-why aren't you the boss?"

"Because people are gonna think I got to be the boss by sleeping with one of the former bosses. Which-" she pulled his tie, "I'm not."

"Yeah, why aren't you?" Fred asked, teasing.

She shrugged, "Maybe I am. Just not with the one you think." Her eyes looked up at George and she winked, he winked back.

"This is getting uncomfortable to me." Fred said.

"You started it." The girl said, pushing him, playfully.

"Now I want to finish it. I got some work to do."

"Enjoy it. That's the only thing you'll be doing for a long time."

"You are such a tease!" Fred said, pointing at her as she went up the stairs that were opposite to where George was, "Act all naughty and then nothing when we're alone. I have needs, you know?"

George cleared his throat, "can you talk about your needs later? We have a shop to run."

"You heard him. Behave, Bay, for Merlin's sake." Fred said and scoffed after before he headed to the back.

Bay and George exchanged a grin and a laugh before she continued her way up. An hour before opening, Fred headed out to get them a quick lunch. Bay was at the counter, finishing up some paper work, while George finished putting up a few boxes on the second floor when he turned and saw her below. She was focused on her work and her hand passed her hair all the way to her left, to have less hair to deal with as she looked down. A lock still fell back with a curve at the tip. Smiling, he leaned on the realms as he watched. Bay Miller was a friend from their years in Hogwarts; she was a Ravenclaw in their same year, but they didn't meet until their 5th year. They, Bay and George, hit it off great, but it seemed Fred and her hit it off better, even if he, George, met her first.

At the beginning of their 5th year, history of magic got to a point where you couldn't stay awake, so George went out with the bathroom excuse to stretch his legs. That was until Filch caught him.

"You! Where's your bloody brother?!"

"We haven't done anything.' George said quickly and truthfully, his and Fred's pranks were still in process.

"The hell you did!" Filch hissed, "Come with me, boy!"

George didn't protest, this was a good excuse to keep his walk longer and he was curious to see what he and his brother had done with out moving a finger. He followed the old rag to the great hall, with him mumbling and once in a while looking back at the ginger. How big can the mess be? George thought and found out when they reached the kitchen and it was a complete disaster. Food, broken plates and trays on the floor, elves running and hiding from these other creatures. They were skinny, jet black and no hair, only skin that looked like leather. They were smaller than an elf, but mostly because they walked in four, bony legs with 3 claws on each paw. Their backbone and ribs were visible from how skinny they were. Their faces were similar to an elf's, down to the pointy ears that vended at the tip and had the mouth of a piranha. On their front legs they had bat wings attached that George could see when a few jumped and flew over the air for a few seconds. Some were eating like savages on what ever they found and the elves didn't want to be it.

"Bloody hell…" George sighed as he looked around.

"Look what you and your brother have done!" Filch yelled, "you have unleashed these-monsters!"

"It wasn't us." George protested.

But Filch smiled, showing his crocked and gray-ish teeth. He reached one of the tables and grabbed a dark orange box with red writing, Demon Box it said. Then he turned it to show the 'product of Weasley and Weasley'.

"We lost this!" George said, taking the empty box. "Someone took it from us."

"Yeah, likely story! Either way-" he pointed a trembling finger at him, "you created it! You will spend your last day in here, cleaning all of this."

"Sadly…that won't be necessary, mister Filch." A cold voice said behind them.

Snape came in and someone was following him; a girl with a pony tail and her bang across her forehead.

"One of the house elves spoke and I tracked down Miss Miller."

He moved aside and the girl was looking around, amazed, and with a little grin on her lips.

"I will handle this from now." Snape said, looking at Filch.

Filch growled and looked at George, surely he was disappointed that he wouldn't spell the twins that day. When he left, George looked at the girl from up to down. She noticed this and did the same, raising an eyebrow. She wore the colors of Ravenclaw and intelligence, but her eyes she was using that intelligence for evil.

Snape, harshly, took the box away from George's hands, "Don't you have class, Weasley?"

George, feeling his tongue tied, only nodded and left. Before leaving, he heard Snape starting to tell her to clean as her punishment, alone, along with '80 points from Ravenclaw'. He didn't tell Fred because he didn't get a good chance to explain everything. At lunch and dinner, he looked at the Ravenclaw table and there wasn't a girl that looked like her, no one was hiding a devil's tail under their cloak. When he went to bed, he snatched the Marauder's map from Fred's night table and looked for the kitchen's pace. There she was, Bay Miller. Her footsteps were pacing around and he wondered if she had cleared all the little demons and was now cleaning and when would she be done. Trying to stay awake, see if he could catch her, he decided to work on ideas for his products with the map still open beside the notebook, but he fell asleep, and when he woke up, the kitchen was empty, only elves.

The next day, he saw her. They had Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws and she entered the room, this time with her hair loose. He then realized he had never noticed her before and what a pity it was. After, came lunch, so it was his chance. He was quick to pick up his belongings, just like Fred. They caught the space behind her and her friends and went down to the great hall. But the Ravenclaws were going out the doors to the court yard. George told Fred he had to catch up to someone and left. He almost ran and stopped in front of the students in blue.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked the girl.

Bay looked at her friends, the boy did the same she did, raise an eyebrow and shook his head, lightly, the two girls on her right giggled and left.

"What is it?" Bay asked, crossing her arms.

"Did you really unleash the Demon Box?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, so?"

"So?!" He repeated, "That was mine and my brothers! How did you get it?"

"Oh, that- the first weekend, a friend of mine let me in the Gryffindor tower so I could help her with something. I saw you in the common room working on it, you left it and I took it." She shrugged, "Finders keepers."

"We didn't leave it." George said, "We left for a minute and came back."

"It was a long minute and I was leaving, so I thought I would check it out." She said, adding a little smirk.

"You had no right. That was ours and we were going to test it that week."

"Too slow."

"Anyway, how did you do it?" He got interested, "there were just-"

"3 black snails," she finished for him, "I know. I thought what on a good venom I could find-Snape happens to have Basilisk venom. It will turn them into wild creatures. What creature eats snails and there are a lot-toads; add a toad's blood, making them hungry for alive animals. What kills snails? Add salt to anger them. Throw them in the kitchen after midnight; 3 snails turned into 6 and then 12 Skincrawlers and then 24 and so on."

"Skincrawlers?" George raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I call them."

"You don't get to name them-me and my brother created them!"

"Noooo. You created the snails. You didn't know what was going to be turned into."

"How do you know?"

"Your notes." She smiled.

"You took them too?"

"Duh." She started to walk and he followed.

"And how did you catch them?"

"Immobilus. Got them in a cage and then let them loose in the Forbidden Forest."

"All of them?"

"Nah. There was this little one. Looked like he hadn't eaten much. I kept him, Lil' Rocky." George chuckled.

"Well...I must say I'm impressed." He said and she turned.

"Thanks?" She said, referring to the fact that she wasn't doing it to impress anyone, only research.

"George Weasley," he stretched his hand and she looked at it, puzzled at first, but slowly smiled and shook it.

"Bay Miller."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Georgie!"

He jumped when her voice rang in his right ear. Bay was laughing beside him and he realized he had zoomed out.

"Are you alright?" She asked, ceasing the laugh.

"Yeah," he said and smiled, "can't get over the view, that's all." He said, looking around at the shop, then back at her.

"I know," she sighed, and looked at the shop too, "I'm so happy for you guys. You've made it."

"Happier for Fred, I'm guessing."

"Same for both; you guys are my friends. It doesn't matter if Fred is well…we don't need to label it." She said and smiled. "I talked to Fred about Rocky."

"Not So Lil' Rocky? How is he?"

She scoffed, "Yeah, he's good. I asked if we could have him flying around, you know like a preview of the _Demon Box: Skincrawlers Edition_. What do you think?"

"As long as he's potty trained."

She chuckled, "Sure."

"You can leave him here over night too, since Fred and I are living up stairs. I could take care of him."

"Could you?" She asked, thankfully.

"Yeah. Although," he smirked, "I'm guessing you'll be staying over night once in a while." He looked at her, raising an eyebrow and with the cheeky smirk.

She scoffed again, "Not sure about that." She shrugged, "we'll see. He's been trying so hard since he left Hogwarts."

"Do you need me to give him a firm hand?" George said, rolling up his sleeves and she laughed.

"I can handle him. Just call me old fashion."

"Wait till marriage?"

"Um, maybe not, but…" she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before looking at him, in this innocent, sweet way, "wait until you feel the person you're with is special…that he is the one you love for sure. That he's different from the other people in your life…that you feel you can't be apart from him any longer."

George gulped and cleared his throat, "a-and you don't feel that w-with Fred?"

"Don't get me wrong…I like him, a lot…I might even love him, but it doesn't feel right yet…you won't…tell him this, would you?"

He gulped again, there it go, her hand over his and puppy eyes. She might not do it on purpose, but this has been going on since they met. She trusts him a lot and he trusts her back, maybe more than her. But sometimes these talks only bother him. He smiled, assuring her that what they talk about stays between them. She smiles back, but leaves her hand over his. Next, she rested her head on his shoulder, giving him a light bump and he rested his chin over her head. Another thing that wasn't new between them. Personal space had no limits when they were close. He turned his head a bit to have his lips against her hair and he spoke.

"Um…about what happened-"

She rolled her eyes, "it's that time of the month again." She got her head off his shoulder and looked at him, in between serious and mad, "George Weasley, you've apologized twice a month, maybe 3 if we happen to argue, for the last 2 years and I forgive you 1 year and a half ago. Let it go!"

"I just wanna make sure-"

"You think I'm just lying and pretending I forgive you?" Hesitating, he nodded, "what's wrong with you? Of course I wouldn't do that to you. It was a misunderstanding, I got over it and you should too."

She was too serious to resist, he smiled and she smiled after. The front doors opened and Fred came in with lunch. She headed down first and received him with a kiss while he picked her up and gave her a half spin before putting her down again; as if they hadn't seen each other in months. George smiled, but it was small; mostly longing to be in Fred's shoes. They have hugged, tight enough to suffocate one another, but he knows it's a different hug, plus there's the kiss. He has never done that, closest to is on Christmas 1993. They were in the Three Broomsticks and got a table while Fred looked for Lee to join them. They had ordered their Butterbeers and were having a nice chat when a tiny leaf fell in front of George. They looked up and a mistletoe was hanging. Both shared a small laughed until they looked at each other, smiling. She got closer as she closed her eyes, he knew she was heading to his cheek, but all he wanted to do was turn his head and make her kiss his lips, but the thought of 'we only know each other for a few months' made him think about it twice and she had already pressed her lips on his cheek. She backed away, still smiling before sipping from her drink again. He followed and tried his best to hide the blush he felt on his cheeks.

Remembering how he zoomed out before, he snapped out of it quick and headed down stairs to join them for lunch over the counter. Simple sandwiches for each. When it was time for the big opening, and a lot of people started to line up, Bay left trough the floo network to look for Rocky and came back with him. He was still the same, but bigger, reaching her waist on his four legs, and had a red collar around his skinny neck with 'Rocky' carved on it. It was big so it hang over his chest.

"Say hi to your daddies, Rocky!"

"There's our little invention." Fred said, kneeling down with 3 bones treats for dogs on his hands. Rocky went to him to eat them.

"He likes dog treats?" George asked.

"Yeah, nice, huh?" Bay said, "I can give him dog or cat food and he'll eat it. Before midnight of course-you missed it, after you guys left, he escaped from Hagrid's grate and ate. I looked for him in the morning and there were 4 of them around a dead unicorn."

"Seriously, how did you keep him away from Umbridge for a year?" Fred said, standing straight, "oh, and look," he pointed up and they looked, there was a cage, floating, opened, "I made it, so when he's tired of flying he can rest there and no one can bother him."

"Aw, thanks. Rocky, fly."

Rocky let out a cry before spreading his wings and jumping up to fly. He first got on the cage, gave a turn to get familiar with it and then flew again around the store.

"So," she clapped her hands together, "shall we open?"

"We shall!" Fred and George said, happy.

Both headed to the stairs that were in the center of the store and ducked when Rocky flew by a little lower. They stood up straight and fixed themselves up. Bay came back with a camera and stood on the first floor, in front of them.

"This is a great shot,"

Fred put his arm over George's shoulder, then George did the same and Bay took the picture and placed the camera on the top shelf.

"Here we go, guys!"

They smiled at each other as Bay headed to the door and opened it with a 'welcome to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes!' and people barged in, mostly kids. Fred and George said more 'welcomes!' and mentioned a few products. Bay watched them for a minute before heading to attend a few costumers; they looked happy and satisfied with the turn out. The rest of the Weasley family, and of course, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, appeared shortly after. A lot screamed every time Rocky would fly by low, but Bay got their attention and let them know he was harmless and how could they get their own "demon pet"; of course, the parents didn't seem to happy about that one. Besides that, she did most of the cash register job while Fred and George did the hosting and looked good.

After a fun, but long day, Bay was closing up and putting a few things back to their places. Rocky flew down to the counter as she walked to him.

"Fred said you could stay here over night, and I'll take you home over the weekend," she said, scratching his head, "what do you say, huh? Wanna spend the week with daddy and uncle?"

Rocky purred like a cat before flying up to his cage and lying down. Bay laughed before going up the stairs to say goodbye to the twins, but Fred peaked from the second floor.

"Bay, come here for a second." He said, smiling.

She rolled her eyes, "if this is to try another product-I'm not in the mood to show you how my bra changes color." She said, reminding him of this patch he and George created before leaving Hogwarts that could get underwear to change color depending on the mood, and they wanted to tested it on her bra-with her wearing it. Something she denied and they still offer once a week to 'finally put the product on the market'.

"No-just come." He said, coming out to meet her halfway and grabbing her head.

Both headed to his flat where George was serving hot tea in three cups.

"The long weeks finally paid off," Fred said, handing her a cup, "a little celebration is in order."

"True," she took the beverage, "you guys deserve it."

"You've helped too." George added.

The three of them crashed cups while Fred slip and arm behind her back and pulled her closer to him. After they took the first sip, he kissed her head and she looked around. It was a nice small flat. They were in the dining room that connected to a small kitchen and a little hallway showed to three doors.

"Now, for the special tour," Fred said, placing his cup down before guiding her to the kitchen while she drank, "this is the kitchen," he turned around with her, "the dining room with a handsome lad in it-oh, no, that's a mirror," Bay chuckled and George rolled his eyes before letting out a laugh, "and-" Fred grinned, grabbing her hand, "over here we have the hallway, where we have a bathroom and two rooms- one for George and one for your tour guide."

He took her in his room and George stayed still, thinking it was best to not see or hear what Fred was gonna do and say. Fred sat on his bed, big enough for two and she wondered if it was on purpose or George's was the same.

"You should feel this bed, really comfortable." He said, laying back and placing his arms behind his head.

"Mine's really comfortable-" Bay said, nodding.

He sat up quickly, "Are you inviting me to yours? Alright, let's head out!"

She laughed, "no, Fred, I should go, it's probably missing me."

"But you just go here!"

"I've been about 12rhs in here."

"Down there-not up here."

She laughed, "night,"

She walked to him to give him a kiss, instead he wrapped his arms around her, trapping her, and lay down, bringing her down with him, but her tea spill over his chest and even with the 3 sets of fabric he had, he hissed and yell.

"That's bloody hot!"

She laughed, getting off of him and into his side while George barged in.

"What?" He saw them and nodded, "I get it," He got serious and rolled up his sleeves, "Bay, you can go."

She laughed, "no, no, he was just being an idiot." She got up, "see you tomorrow. I left Rocky downstairs."

She gave him one more kiss and headed to the door. He said 'goodbye' to George before hugging him and kissing his cheek and she left. Fred was wiping the tea off his chest.

He chuckled, "What happened?"

"I hugged her and pulled her down and her tea spilled on me." Fred explained, getting up as he took off his jacket.

George chuckled, "you are an idiot; you saw she had the mug."

"In my defense, I wasn't thinking straight."

George shook his head as he laughed before heading out and walking back to the dining room. When he was out of Fred's sight, he frowned and mumbled an 'I know how you feel'. He looked out of window in the kitchen and saw her walking down Diagon Alley, it was dark and almost lonely; only a few wizards closing shops. He wanted to run out and take her back in, wait until morning for her to go to her house, but in the blink of an eye she apparated and he smiled, knowing she was safe already in her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got two reviews and one or two favs/follows so I thought I would get it to this: _the misunderstanding_. Please, share your thoughts about it. :) I know it might not be strong, but it makes sense (?)**

* * *

Chapter 3

"_It was a misunderstanding, I got over it and you should too_." Her ghost voice rang in his mind as he zoomed out again.

It was 1994 and George had gotten the courage to ask Bay to the Yule ball, but making it casual.

"I mean, we go as friends, we can dance-if you want-but just to have fun and all-and not go alone-you know!"

And that's how they went, no corsages, not even sweet comments other than 'you look nice' and a fast song, not giving him the chance to pull her close. Plus they mostly were with Fred, Angelina, Lee and their other friends, so it was another day at Hogwarts for them. But Angelina and Katie decided to take this chance to pull a prank on the twins for payback. They got their hands on love potions and poured it on their drinks. In kind of backfired because Fred accidentally spilled his over and a bit fell on his lap, making him leave to clean up. But when George took his, he was left alone with Bay and Lee. They were sitting behind Ron and Harry who were just sitting there. When George took it, Hermione came to the picture and another song was coming. Bay was already dancing on her seat.

"Wanna dance?" she asked him.

He was looking at Hermione walking by to join Viktor Krum by the drinks table.

"Yeah," he said and got up.

She got up to follow him, but he headed to the back and she stood still watching him walk over to Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione!" He said, happy, "would you like to dance?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable and lost, she was thinking on Ron's behavior and now George had come to ask her to dance, in front of her date.

"G-George, I came with Viktor…" Hermione said as Krum crossed his arms to look bigger.

"One dance won't kill you," he said, shrugging, "you look beautiful tonight- well I assume you've always been beautiful."

"Excuse me," Viktor said, stepping closer, with his deep voice.

"You're excuse." George said, smiling.

"She came with me; be lost."

"Why would you come with this git?" George told Hermione, who was blushing, "he can't even pronounce a full sentence."

"The offer was nice, but I did come with him." Hermione said.

"Um, George," Bay came in, looking at the three of them, "what are you doing?"

"Just waiting to dance with the most beautiful girl," he said, looking at Bay who was about to smile until he looked at Hermione and offered his hand.

"But…y-you asked me." Bay said, looking hurt.

"Did I?" he asked, suddenly forgetting.

"George, what's wrong?" Bay asked, shaking her head.

"Should I look for Fred?" Hermione said.

"No! I don't want anymore guys around you!" George snapped, looking at Hermione, making her step back, "they don't deserve to look at you."

"G-George?" Bay asked, pulling his arm, "y-you can dance with me?"

"Why would I want to dance with you when I can dance with the brightest witch in Hogwarts?" His hands seemed like they were preaching Hermione, who still looked embarrassed.

"You can't." Viktor said, stepping between George and Hermione.

Bay was shocked and about to blush, "why did you asked me then?"

"I just settled for you, I guess." He shrugged at her before looking back at Hermione.

"W-what?!" Bay snapped and George's eyes opened wide.

"Keep it down, will you? Don't need to make a scene, May."

"It's…" Bay looked hurt, "It's Bay."

"Bay-fine, can you excuse me now, please?" George said, annoyed.

"You excuse us." Viktor said, firm, as he took Hermione's hand and took her back to the dance floor. Hermione seemed worried about the event and looked back to check on Bay who was blushing and her nose was also getting red.

"See what you've cause, Bay?" George said, angry.

Bay opened her lips, but choked, so a slap said everything she wanted to say. She walked passed him to leave the great hall as a tear peaked out and she wiped it quickly. She was heading up the stairs to the magical staircases when Fred called.

"Bay!" He ran to her, but she didn't want to see George's face so she kept rushing, going up the first magical staircase, "B-Bay?!" Fred had to make a small jump when he reached the first stair because it was already parting. He stopped her and stood in front of her. "Leaving so soon? The party just started."

"I-I'm a little tired-I-I think I'm coming down with a fever." She mumbled, looking down.

Fred knew something was wrong and it wasn't the fever, still he played along and touched her forehead before lifting her head by her chin. Her eyes were shining, about to tear up. He frowned and his eyes saddened.

"A-are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing." She turned away, "this headache is really bad."

He grinned, "You didn't mention a headache."

"I said fever, didn't I?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "who do I have to punch?"

"Yourself?" She said and he raised an eyebrow, "nothing. I'm going to bed." She slapped his hands away and went up one staircase before he stopped her again.

"What did George do?"

"He's a big arse." Fred couldn't help laughing, "I mean it."

"Sorry-c'mon, admit it, tomorrow you'll keep calling each other arses and then hugging it out by lunch. Come back to the ball." He pulled her, but she didn't move.

"Not this time." She said and a tear finally broke free.

Fred's body collapse, like his jokes left his shoulders and he realized this was serious. He went back up to stand in front of her and wiped the tear.

"He really hurt you?" She hesitated, not wanting to believe it, but she nodded, "what did he do?"

"He practically said I was nothing to my face…"

He sighed, "Bay, I'm sure it's a misunderstanding."

"He told me to my face…he humiliated me."

"I-I just don't believe it."

"I'm not asking you to-I just wanna go to sleep. I knew this night was going too perfect." She turned, but he pulled her wrist once again.

"Too perfect?...So he's the one you fancy?" Fred knew she liked someone-a lot- by how she spoke of him once, but never mentioned his name. Slowly, she nodded. "Ah, Bay,"

He pulled her for a hug and she accepted it, even if it was George's face and their bodies were the same, it felt comforting. He convinced her to go back to the ball and when they entered, they saw Lee talking to a delirious George, who didn't even notice Bay passed by. He asked her to dance and they did, for about 5 songs and then took a break. They headed out and she was about to turn in, but he convinced her to one more song. One became 3 and the ball was about to be over. Lee had taken George to their dorm a while ago after Katie and Angelina told him what they had done. By that time, Fred and Bay were out so they didn't tell them what had happened. Before the last song ended, Bay looked up at Fred and he was already looking at her. They smiled. She looked beautiful in her red wine dress and he looked handsome. Her tears were gone and she was happy again. Fred couldn't explain it, but she cared a lot about Bay, but the feeling grew bigger when they hugged. After they spent time talking and dancing, like they knew no one else and it was just them. They had never gotten the chance to do that and it had been nice. His fingers grabbed her chin like they had done before and he kissed her. She kissed back and then they smiled as they blushed. When they were asked to leave the great hall because the ball was over, they took their time and Bay shivered with the cold. He gave her his jacket, which she pulled tight around her. Before they got apart at the Ravenclaw tower, he kissed her again, both smiling.

How could George know all this? Because he was told so by Fred the next day. Fred got kind of mad at him and George had no idea why. That's when Angelina and Katie came clean and handed the antidote, which they had found that morning in Snape's cabinet. When George drank it, after saying he wasn't under any potion-that he really loved Hermione- he came back to himself and remembered the last thing he saw was Bay beside him before he drank his glass with the potion in it. He was worried, he couldn't believe what he heard and only wanted to find Bay and apologize.

At lunch, he finally saw her, but she did first and turned around quickly. It amazed George how could she tell which one was which from the distance.

"Bay! I'm so sorry!"

"Tell it to someone who cares!" She barked and walked away.

He followed her and saw she met with Fred in the courtyard, he slowed his pace when she handed him his jacket and smiled at each other. They said their 'good day' and how much fun they had at the ball before she kissed him. He was a bit surprised, but didn't stop it; in fact he responded and then smiled at her. George's heart shattered and he backed away before entering the castle again. He felt his brain shutting down and his heart sinking to the ground. When it was time for the next class, he pulled Fred apart and he explained what they did. Somehow, they ended up liking each other a lot. George hadn't told Fred he liked Bay, but he assumed he knew. He was disappointed when Fred kept going on and on, how he was liking her a lot and how he liked being with her. He seemed so happy, George didn't say anything, just asked him to convinced her to listen to him. Fred did and the three of them talked. Angelina and Katie came in too and told her it was true. Bay felt like a fool and asked for forgiveness, which George gave it to her gladly. They hugged, but that didn't fix how he felt. He chocked again when he saw Fred taking her hand.

"_I got over it and you should too_."

But he couldn't. If it wasn't for that 'little' prank, he would be the one hugging her and kissing her and doing the jokes Fred does and playing with her and pulling her into his bed and having her tea spill on him. He got mad at Angelina and Katie and didn't talk to them for a while, but he figured there was no point. Plus, Fred seemed happy with Bay and she did too, that's all he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You found him like this?" Bay's voice sounded foggy in George's ears, in the darkness.

"Yeah," Fred responded with the same fog, but he saw a bit of light as his eyes opened slowly, "you left, he said he was tired and went to bed, I was sure he was asleep since."

"Ah!" George yelled when the sun hit his eyes too quick and his head pumped, "bloody hell…" he covered his eyes and tried to open them slowly again, getting them used to the light.

"George?" Fred asked, kneeling in front of him, but George was seeing him upside down, "are you alright?"

"What happened?" Bay followed, lowering herself.

"I-I don't know…" George responded lifting his head.

He saw his body, just in trousers and his feet going up the stairs as he laid on them. He rested his head back again and saw Bay looking at him, worried. But he blushed, he was in his underwear, with a hangover, in front of her. He sat up quickly, almost losing his balance if it weren't for Fred helping him and stood still, blushing more.

"C-can you guys turn around, p-please?" he said, without looking at him.

"What happened?" Fred asked, wanting to know first.

"H-how about I put on some clothes and then tell you?"

"Sounds fair." Bay said, crossing her arms and looking mad.

She walked passed him, stomping and pushing him with her leg. He looked up, thinking she would look at him, but she continued. He looked passed her and saw some empty shelves and the products on the floor. That's where she was heading, to clean them up. He looked down to the first floor and it was the same, a few spilled potions and products on the floor. It wasn't a total mess, but it was still bad. Plus, they were supposed to have opened half an hour ago.

After he put on his working robes, he sat on the couch and Fred, already in his uniform since earlier, brought him a cup of coffee before sitting beside him.

"I thought you went straight to bed after you told me you were tired," Fred started to tell, "I got up, knocked on your door and asked if you wanted breakfast, you didn't answer so I ate; made you some by the way. I got ready and knocked again, you didn't answer, that's when I opened the door and didn't saw you. I went downstairs and almost tripped with your legs halfway down. I tried to wake you, but you didn't even move. I didn't know what to do so I called Bay."

George gave a light shook, "I only remember going to bed after I told you…but I woke up shortly and couldn't go back-"

"So you feast on some fire whisky to get knocked out?" Bay said with some sass in the background, and arms crossed.

"I didn't mean it, maybe I was just-"

"Stupid." Bay finished for him, even if that wasn't the word he was looking for.

"Can you please shut it?" George said, rubbing his temple, "my head hurts."

"That's what you get for drinking, git!" She yelled, louder than necessary.

"Bay, can you go and clean up, please?" Fred asked, nicely.

"Why doesn't he?"

"Bay," Fred said, looking at her.

Coldly, Bay looked at him back before leaving, slamming the door behind her, on purpose, making George's brain pump in his skull.

"Why did you?"

"I wanted to keep celebrating." George said.

"You wouldn't over do it, less alone."

"I don't know why I did it, Fred." George said, getting up and walking to the dining table.

Fred sighed and slipped his hand in the pocket of his jacket, "Maybe this will tell you…" He got up and lifted a howler. George turned and arched an eyebrow, not understanding, "I found it by you…it's directed to Bay." Fred said, re-reading the red envelope, then looking back at George, "is there something I should know?"

"N-no."

"Why would you write her a howler?"

"I don't know."

"I thought you were great friends-"

"We are!"

"Then?" Fred asked, showing him the howler again.

"I don't remember…"

"What should we do with it?" Fred asked, looking at the howler, "I'm guessing there isn't much time left of it…should I open it?"

George thought about it, he wanted to know what his drunken self had to say to Bay, but what if it was something bad? Or really good that he couldn't express it in just words? "I-I'll open it."

George walked to Fred, grabbed the howler and went to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. The howler was already vibrating in his hand, so he only had a few minutes left before it exploded. He sat by his desk and placed it in front of him. The red envelope started to vibrate stronger. He took a deep breath before grabbing it again and opening the seal.

"Dear Bay…" his own voice came out, softly, and he smiled a bit, maybe it wasn't so bad, "you are a complete idiot!" His voice yelled and his eyes opened wide and his smile dropped, "You are blinded by your stupid feelings for Fred you don't see what's standing right under your nose! Can you be anymore stupid?!" George looked back, making sure Fred hadn't barged in if he heard the name calling to Bay, "You're being such a softy that you fall for every compliment Fred says! While I'm left listening to your troubles and he gets the kisses! Best friends my arse! I'm starting to think you're not worth it! I don't know why I even gave Fred the idea of hiring you! 'That way, Fred, you'll be together and closer to her'! Rubbish! I'm the stupid one! I fall for your dumb eyes every time! Can you for once shut your mouth about Fred and look at me?! See what I can and have offered you for the past 4 bloody years! He only wants to get into your pants! He won't stay around for long, keep playing hard to get and he'll leave you! I kind off-no- I hope he does, so you can feel like I feel now- like rubbish! Then I'll be the one to dry off your tears! Fuck no! You'll be on your own! I'm tired of playing the good brother figure to you! I keep trying and you fall for the wrong one! I'm done trying! Fucking done!"

And the howler burnt and the ashes fell on the desk. He was taken aback so far he felt he would tip over. He ran out of the room and into the living room, Fred wasn't in their flat. He went down to the shop and saw him with Bay, hugging and talking sweet to her, trying to cheer her up. George relaxed, it looked like Fred hadn't stick around to hear what George had to say-because he trusted him. While George was speaking badly about his brother's girlfriend, his best friend; someone he liked a lot, more than a friend. People say that when you're drunk, you speak the truth, if he felt that way about Bay, if he was as done as he said, maybe it was time to move on. She was with Fred, and if they broke up, she wouldn't date George, they weren't meant to be.

"Bay…" he got her alone after two hours when the shop opened, "can I talk to you?"

"Not while your breath smells like alcohol." She hissed.

"Please? I'm sorry." She looked at him and he looked like a kid, she couldn't resist.

"What happened?"

"Again, I don't remember-maybe I got carried away with the celebration."

"George Weasley you are such a liar!" She scoffed, "do you really think I don't know when you're lying to me?"

He looked sideways, "Yes?"

She scoffed again, more jokingly, "you better spit out the truth or I'll take it out of you." she said and punched, lightly, his chest.

"I…I just felt…I couldn't sleep, so-"

"Yeah, try again." She crossed her arms.

He lowered his head to think, it would be easier with out looking at her, "I was getting frustrated…"

"Why?"

"Someone…" he lifted his head and it got hard again, "someone I…fancy does not fancy me…"

She looked at him in awe, "I'm so sorry…how do you know?"

"She told me she liked someone else…maybe even loves him…"

"George…" She started, but the last thing he said, made her stop, "Oh, George…I'm sorry, but…" He straightened up, was she falling for it? "Y-you know I'm with Fred…and I can't…I can't return those feelings…" He gulped, he realized the words he had chosen where similar to the ones she had said the day before. She was looking sad and guilty, "I-I really like you, but-"

"What?!" He had to stop her before he got the F word, again, "I'm not talking about you-why would you get that?" he grinned.

"Oh," she looked confused, but smiled shortly after, "you're not?"

"No-I was talking about…about Angelina, I even haven't seen her in ages…it sucks so bad she couldn't come to the opening."

"That's why you were so sad you started to drink?"

"Yes." He answered, quickly, "I really thought she would…kind of hurt a bit, you know?" he crossed his arms, trying to look sad, "I thought she cared about me-well us-and she didn't even come."

"She told you a few days ahead." Bay said, stepping closer, "she said she would try to come as soon as her trip is over, wouldn't be long now." She smiled, making him smile.

"I know…you must have felt that way about Fred, huh?"

She sighed, "when you guys left…I know I chose to stay, but…I missed him a lot during that time…I know how it is." They smiled again.

"So…are we alright?"

She nodded, "just don't drink again. Promise me?"

"I promise." He said, raising his hand and crossing his heart, making her laugh.

"Then we're alright."

"Good-al though, try to be less conceited. Me and Fred, both liking you-geez, Bay."

"Ah, okay, okay." She nodded.

"I mean, yeah, you're cute, but not that level. Did you think all the Dumbledore's Army had a crush on you too?"

"I did see Dean checking me out a few times!" She pointed out.

"Sure, he was."

"And I mean, Luna, she would follow me around the common room a lot and look at me from afar so-I'm not saying anything- but you know." She smirked, tilting her head.

"Oh, the girls too?!" He followed.

"Sure. Don't play dumb! You know Angelina asked about me a lot!"

"You were in Ravenclaw's Quidditch team."

"Aha, I'm sure she just wanted to ride my broomstick."

George scoffed, "W-what?"

"Just saying, maybe is not that she doesn't like you back." She shrugged.

"Calm yourself, fat head."

She laughed before walking away to help a costumer with a question. George finished laughing and looked at her before she disappeared, he sure got out of that one, but knowing Bay, she might ask how it was going with Angelina in a few days. Or maybe when they'll see her; according to Angelina's letter, she would be back in two weeks and visit the shop.

* * *

**Next chapter:** 2 weeks later...


	5. Chapter 5

**A while, but I just wasn't sure of this, I'd like some opinions. If not then I'll stop posting just to save time. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Two weeks later, George wasn't still ready for this. Since their talk, Bay had asked two times about Angelina, the second he said he was thinking about moving on since Angelina wasn't showing interest, hasn't even wrote. Of course, since he was talking about Bay, she knew he was lying, but thought he was lying about Angelina. It seemed to be a normal day at the shop; still he would look at the door, making sure to spot Angelina first. He did, after lunch, but he had no plan, but to stay still and think of one.

"Ange!" Fred shouted, hugging her and she smiled, hugging him back. Half way, Bay came up and they hugged.

"Hey, George!" Angelina said and went to him.

They hugged and George saw Bay over Angelina's shoulder. She had this 'I'm so proud of my baby' smile. He smiled when Angelina got apart and looked at him.

"How have you guys been?" She asked before looking back at Fred who walked to them.

"Great." Fred said.

"This is amazing, I'm so happy for you, both."

"Thanks," the twins said.

"Is it going well?"

"Yes! Costumers are dropping by!" Fred said.

"Great. I think I'll look around-we should catch up later though."

"What about dinner?" Bay said as she grinned and George's eyes widened.

"Tomorrow?" Fred said, "Bay and I already have plans."

"Oh, yeah, then you and George can catch up." Bay said, smirking at George who put a nervous smile.

"Or you two can join us?" Angelina offered, "I'm glad you're doing well too."

"I think it would be fun." Fred added.

"Yeah, like old times-you know, when you weren't pushing us to go to practice." George was able to say.

"Don't start, Weasley," Angelina said while Bay and Fred laughed, "if it weren't for me, we would have been screwed."

"Oh, this will be fun." Fred added.

"Great. I'll see you later then." Bay said before walking out.

"She's precious." Angelina comment and George raised and eyebrow, maybe Bay's jokes weren't jokes, "by the way, has your sister talked to you about Hogwarts?"

"Oh, yes." George said, "mum went mad,"

"She wasn't sure of letting her or Ron go."

"I heard Hermione's weren't pleased either."

"Not many parents are." Angelina added, "looks like you won't be the only ones causing chaos this year."

"No one will top us, though." Fred said, fixing his jacket and George grinned.

"Harry's still there, remember?"

"Ah, that boy." George said, placing his hands on his waist, "he's out of control."

Angelina chuckled, "I'll have a look around, then we can talk about that dinner." She said with a smile before walking away.

George saw her until she looked away from them. Fred only gave a few steps before his hand grabbed on to his arm.

"If you want to go out with Bay alone, it's alright." George said, "we can have dinner with Angelina another night or it can be just me and her."

"No, it's alright." Fred shrugged, "I can have dinner with Bay any day, Angelina just got back and we haven't seen her in a long time, so. It'll be fun." Fred smiled before petting George's shoulder.

George smiled at him back before his brother left. He had a nervous smile, if Fred looked too deep he would notice so he turned and kept working. Maybe if he kept focusing on his work, he would forget about it. And he would be too tired to go out. Sadly for him, it didn't work. While he got dressed, George kept having scenarios in his head; Bay might do something to leave him and Angelina alone, she could send out hints for him to make a move, then he might have to, something that Angelina wouldn't like, and if she didn't like it, she will let him know, embarrassing him in front of Bay and Fred. He could simply tell Angelina about the whole thing, but she might just say to get over it and tell Bay how he really feels or at least talk to Fred about it.

He headed down first and saw Bay, sitting on the counter, eating from a chocolate wand in a dark blue dress and black heels. Her hair was straight, two locks from each side pulled back and uniting in a braid over the rest of the loose hair. She had black and blue bracelets that jingled every time she moved her hands.

"That's won't be annoying." George said as he went down, rolling his eyes, in a dark blue shirt with buttons and a dark gray blazer. Bay knew what he meant, so she waved at him. "How do I look?" He asked.

"Horrible."

"You look like a disaster." He said back.

"A pretty disaster." She smiled.

"No, just a disaster." George added, resting from the counter beside her.

"So," she said after a few seconds in silence, "have any plans for tonight?"

"Yes, I'm going to a forced double date. How about you? Oh, wait, you're the one who forced me." He grinned.

"You're very damn welcome, Weasley."

"Piss off, Miller."

"Angelina won't like to hear what you said to me." She said, sounding like a kid before biting on the wand.

George laughed, "what exactly do you have plan for her from me?"

She shrugged, "Nothing, you're a big boy, Georgie, you can handle it."

"Really?" He was surprised, "you're not butting in?"

"You want help?" She looked serious, because he also looked serious. "If you need anything just tell me."

"No-thanks, but I want to try this on my own first…just see how she's been and if I still feel what I feel." Yes. He thought that was brilliant, because after dinner, he could easily say the feelings were gone, that he just got carried away missing her, but as a good friend.

"That's good." She nodded, "chocolate wand?" she showed him the opened package and he chuckled before taking one.

"You'll spoil your appetite, Bay." Fred said, coming down in a red button shirt like George and a black vest.

"I told you I don't feel like Chinese food." Bay said, "didn't she spend almost a month in Japan? Shouldn't she be tire of it?"

"Aren't Chinese and Japanese food different?" George asked as he chewed.

"I think so..." Fred thought, "still, she wants us to try these so called eggrolls." Fred picked up Bay and placed her down in front of him, "if you hadn't suggested we all went out tonight, you would be having whatever you desired."

"Well don't spend too much money 'cause you'll be making it up for me tomorrow night." She said, smiling and tilting her head before getting the last piece of her candy wand in her mouth.

"Fine. I'll pay everything tomorrow, George'll take care of tonight."

"Why me?!" George protested.

"Because I'm paying for tomorrow."

"I'm not even going tomorrow."

"No excuse-c'mon, Angelina's probably waiting already."

George shoved the rest of his wand in his mouth while Fred grabbed Bay's hand and the trio left the shop. By 8, they arrived at a Chinese restaurant in muggle London, one that Angelina recommended. She arrived shortly after, in a red, slim dress and a wine short jacket with long sleeves. They got a table quickly and sat in couples: Fred and Bay, George was in front of Bay and Angelina in front of Fred. When George looked up and saw Bay, he suddenly realized she looked beautiful and his stomach twisted. Angelina asked about what did Fred and George do right after they left Hogwarts, how the planning went and everything, until the day they opened, how was it. They asked her about her trip to Japan and how she brought souvenirs for her friends, including something for Bay. They ordered eggrolls, along with rice and spicy chicken; the eggrolls were as good as Angelina said, but Bay wanted more of the chicken.

"Slow down, Bay," George chuckled in front of her, Angelina and Fred were so into their own conversation, they didn't notice, "remember the last time you ate a lot of spicy food so fast?"

She wiped her mouth as she made memory, "I think Moaning Myrtle died again."

Both looked at each other and they knew the other was remembering that night. It was at their sixth year. There was a new thing on the menu called spicy chicken wings, Bay loved them and ate nothing, but that. After dinner. George noticed she ran to the girls bathroom, he caught up with her, entering with out a care, she was in front of one of the sinks, looking pale and a bit green.

"You alright?" George asked.

"Y-yeah." She breathed, then shook her head lightly, "No, I'm not!"

She ran to one of the stalls and puked everything out. The thing is, after she puked possibly everything she had ate the whole day, her stomach was still hurting, she even made herself puke again and hardly anything came out. When she thought she was done, she came out of the stall and George was there.

"Done?" He said, with a grin.

She glared at him and was about to answer until she puked a bit more, hitting his pants even if he jumped back. After, she burped.

"Oh, all better."

"Seriously?" She nodded, with a kid-like smile and arms behind her. "That's great, Bay." He said, sarcastic as he looked down to his pants.

"Ew, George, use the bathroom next time."

After a minute of staring at each other, George started to laugh and Bay followed. In the present day, they did the same as Bay pushed the plate away. They realized Fred and Angelina were looking at them.

"So, what are we talking about?" Bay asked them.

"Oh, remember when we met Ange?" Fred asked George.

"Oh, yeah."

"_She sure will be a Slytherin_." Fred said, quoting himself from his first year self.

"Right in front of my face." Angelina told Bay who grinned.

"You sure showed them when the hat yelled Gryffindor." Bay commented and Angelina nodded, proud.

"I was put in there even before you, two Weasleys." She added.

"We were young," Fred said.

"And foolish." George finished.

"What's the difference from now?" Bay asked.

"We went from cute to handsome lads." Fred smiled.

"Not really, you should have heard their high voices." Angelina said, almost laughing.

"Angelina!" Fred and George said.

"How high?" Bay asked, about to laugh.

"Like squirrels." Angelina answered and she laughed.

"Not in front of my girlfriend, Merlin's sake." Fred said, slipping his hand over Bay's.

But Bay slipped hers away, "I want to hear all about it."

"Bloody hell, Ange." Fred complained, resting back, even George had to laugh a bit.

The rest of the nigh was great, al thought they were times when Fred and Angelina would get into another conversation between them alone, so would George and Bay. George seemed to be the only one who noticed, but he didn't care; he had Bay's attention and if Bay did notice, she would see he has no feelings for Angelina. The only times he realized why being close to Bay sucked was when Fred grabbed her hand or kissed her. After they finally finished eating and talking, Angelina said goodbye at the restaurant's doors and walked away. Bay said goodbye too, but Fred pulled her for a small make out sessions, making George feel awkward and uncomfortable. Between kisses, Fred asked her to stay over at his flat, even if it was to sleep, but she said no. After asking 3 more times, George got tired, rolled up his sleeves and pulled his brother away. Bay laughed with a 'thank you' before walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week later, on a Friday, George was all alone at the shop, because Bay and Fred were out on a date, and he kind of hated it. He left the shop opened till later so he would at least have some company, other than Rocky. At 12, he closed and headed to his flat to have dinner on his own and watch TV, and it was still too quiet. Fred arrived at after midnight, and George was still watching TV, not noticing the time he lost.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Fred asked, behind him.

"Oh, not tired." George shrugged.

"Well, glad you're up, listen," Fred went around the couch to sit by George who turned off the TV, "Bay's birthday's next month, I really wanna get her something special."

"O…kay."

"I saw something I think she will really like, but I wanna look for more stuff and be sure. I think tomorrow's perfect to at least check some things out."

"That sounds brilliant."

"Yeah, so, since we're not opening tomorrow, can you take her out for the whole day? Or at least if she comes to the flat? You know, distract her." Fred wouldn't stop smiling.

"Did you finally snogged or what?" George asked, "you can't seem to stop smiling."

"Do I?" Fred scoffed, "can you?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Here." Fred handed him some galleons and even muggle money, "take her wherever she wants."

"Um, you're really into this, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I owe you."

"No, forget it." George said getting up.

They said goodnight before Fred took a shower and George went to his room, he was looking at the ceiling, eyes wide opened. He had the day to spend it with Bay, even if it was to distract her from seeing the great gift Fred was planning for her, but it counted. Fred wouldn't pull her to kiss her every minute, he wouldn't feel left out and they could talk about everything, even serious stuff like they used to do. A smile started to form on his lips, he was liking the visions he was getting. They could even go to the muggle world, after all, Fred wanted her far away as possible from him.

"Consider it done."

Bay knew they weren't opening the shop, but she still came by around 3pm. George was getting anxious because he thought she wasn't coming, just his luck. But she appeared. He was so glad to hear the bells of the door followed by her voice calling for Fred, then him. He came down, already dressed.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hey, George." She said before they hugged, "is Fred around?"

"No, he got some plans-he wanted to check for new inventory and fix some shipping problems."

"Oh," she looked disappointed, "thought we could do something."

"W-well, I'm pretty bored…if you want?"

"Oh, yeah." She smiled. "We can hang out too-but weren't you on your way out?"

"I was, but if you want to come. I was just going to visit muggle London."

"Fun." She said, meaning it.

No small talk, they were out of the shop in less then a minute. They took the long way trough Leaky Cauldron to the muggle world, neither asked the other, they just walked and it seemed the other agreed with out a word.

"I saw this place that sells some big milkshakes. I want one." Bay said, excited.

George laughed. "We have time, no worries, Bay."

They arrived at the ice cream shop Bay had meant and got in line. George looked around and the glasses they sold were very big. He mostly saw people drinking from it in pairs, just like the movies he has seen.

"A chocolate shake with chocolate chips and whip cream on top." She ordered and turned to George, "what do you want?"

"N-no, I'm good." He smiled.

After waiting for a few minutes, her shake was ready and they took a table by the window, in those big red chairs that fit two people, but they sat one in front of the other. Bay grabbed the cherry and stretched her hand to him.

"You want it?"

With no answer, instead of taking it, he got the red ball in his mouth and bit it off the root. Bay paid little noticed to his action because she had her eyes in the drink in front of her. She started to sip from the straw and George watched. She was very casual, red shirt with black jeans and hair in a pony tail, but still managed to look very cute. He actually preferred seeing her this way than in uniform, or dresses or any other type of fancy clothing, she was herself and simple. He couldn't take his eyes from her lips, how they pressed the straw and turned light from the sucking. Then she would lick them, not letting any of the chocolate go to waste. Her eyes would look at his and he felt nervous, but she would smile and kept drinking. He felt the urge to lean over the table, grab her face away from the shake and kiss her, taste the sweetness trough her. He imagined her answering, giving in to the feelings she had for him; yes, part of him believed she could like him back, but if she did, would it be because he is Fred's twin?

"Do you want some?" She offered and he sighed.

"Yeah." She slid the glass over to him, but he stopped her. "I'll get my own straw, I don't want to catch what ever you have."

She gasped, jokingly, and he smirked before getting up. She dragged the glass to her again and continued drinking. In 10 seconds, another straw slipped in between the whip cream and George's face was a few inches from hers, drinking too. She didn't stop, only moved the glass between them so he wouldn't have to stretch.

"Is it good?" She asked and he nodded.

"It is." He said, looking at her.

She was about to keep sipping, when he dipped his finger in the cream and tapped her nose, getting some on it.

She scoffed, not amused, "you're so mature."

He shrugged and drank. She slowly grinned before dipping two fingers, dragging more cream than him and passed it over one cheek then the other. He chuckled.

"If it wasn't this good, I would dump it all on your head." She said, tilting her head.

"Oh, really?" He said, dipping his finger again, but this time, he tapped her lips, "I dare you, Miller."

His heart stopped when he caught the cream on her lips, he had really done that. But she laughed and he laughed after, feeling relieved. After laughing, their eyes met and they stayed smiling. They were close, but had gotten some more distance in between with the mini cream fight. He didn't mind getting closer, which he did, also with out noticing. His eyes looked to her lips when her tongue slipped out, dragging the whip cream in with it. He only wanted to do it again, just to see that picture. Maybe a third time, and kiss the cream away himself. Bay seemed to notice there was something off and she broke contact to stir her straw around in the shake.

"So, we haven't had a chance to talk…about Angelina-you know-dinner was fun."

"Yes, it went better than I expected." He said with a nod.

"You freaked out for nothing. You're welcome."

"Yeah, yeah, you're great, you're amazingly brilliant-what ever." He said before sipping more of the shake.

"So?" he stopped and looked at her, waiting for the rest, he saw how her smile faded and he hoped they were having another stare off. "Any feelings for her? I really think you two could be something."

"Oh, um…I think I felt something…" he stir his straw, "but it wasn't as strong as I remembered…"

"Oh." She said, stirring her straw again.

"Maybe the distance and time apart got me to move on, you know? I took the week to think about it and I didn't miss her so much…it was almost normal." He shrugged.

She nodded, "Yeah, I get it. Sucks though. You looked cute together." She pouted.

"You only want us together so you can later say 'I did that!'"

She shrugged, "Maybe."

Both laughed at the same time before she continued drinking. He joined in after to finish the rest. Even if the shake was over, Bay kept sucking what was left, he kept watching and waiting. When she was done, they left the shop and walked a few blocks down. Bay gasped and slowed down. She was looking at a small book shop that had piles of books out side and people were grabbing them and reading. From outside, she could see more piles and stacked shelves trough the glass window. She looked both ways as she grabbed George's wrist and when there were no cars coming, she ran until reaching the small library. She let go of George and went inside. He followed quickly, not wanting to lose her. She already had her finger over spines of book, reading every title. Again, he only watched and followed. She would dive in an isle and when he went in, she was gone. She heard a small laugher and he grinned. He followed it, but seemed to get nowhere. Every time he turned a corner, she wasn't there. She was behind a shelf, watching him between the books, she didn't made a sound. He was out of her sight in a second and she smirked. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her hips and she jumped, it was him. He laughed and she slapped his chest, lightly. They got a few shhh's from the readers and he covered her mouth, shushing her too. After that little game. She continued browsing. She grabbed books by random authors, some she has heard of, but never read, others she had read, and some that were completely new to her. She handed them to him every time she saw a new one that called her attention. He had a tower in his hands and didn't mind. When she was done, she grabbed half of them and headed to the checking counter.

"You're not even going to read what are they about?" George asked.

"I like to read over the description, or not even that, take books because I like how they look: the tittles, the cover, you know. And then read them, get surprised." She explained, smiling.

"Ah," he sighed, "I'll buy them for you."

"No, it's okay."

"I insist." He said, pulling out his wallet, he had Fred's money folded, to know it was his, but he grabbed his own bills.

She seemed touched by the action, "Thanks."

He didn't answer, only smiled and paid for them. It might have been a little more than he intended on spending, but she was worth it. Half trough the day, he wondered if this is what Fred thought when they were on a date, if this is how he felt, watching her talk to him, laugh, smile, show him places and things. If all he did was pull her and kiss her, he was missing out on something more. George also wanted to do that, but what he was seeing was close to kissing her. They even held hands once. He wanted to show her a shop that sells a lot of toys and in it prank products. He grabbed her hand like she did with his wrist, but forgot to let go, and she didn't pull until they were inside and a while after. It hurt him to feel her hand slipping away, but he had in mind he couldn't hold on to it longer. They ended up having dinner at a diner, both ordered sandwiches and shakes, both ordered the same one they had earlier.

"The other one was better," Bay commented while she spun the straw around.

He nodded, "sandwich not bad, though."

"No-but suddenly I miss your mum's cocking." She smiled, "I remembered those sandwiches she made for us before we left for the World Cup."

George smiled and nodded. Bay was going with her parents to the Quidditch World Cup, but passed by the Burrow by herself, of course Molly took her in for breakfast. That's a day George couldn't forget. After the game, she went with her parents to their tent and the death eaters attacked. He tried to reach her tent, but Fred told him they had to go, they were practically in charge Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione. He arrived at the Burrow and couldn't stop thinking about Bay, if she got out alive with her parents. Not until the next morning he found out she was alright by an owl.

"When is your mum gonna invite me back, huh?" she asked and grinned.

He chuckled, "you know our doors are always opened to you."

"And Rocky?"

"Um, yeah, he can knock himself out with the gnomes in the backyard." She laughed. "How are your parents though?"

"Great." She gave a nod, "Wanting to see you again."

"They can come over too."

"That's what I say, but they don't like to impose."

"They won't. Mum will be more than glad to feed more people." Both laughed lightly.

Not much conversation came after that, both were tired, but George could listen to her all night. They were in front of the Leaky Cauldron, where he would go back to his flat and she would return home.

"That was a really lovely date, Mr. Weasley."

"Well your company was rather lovely, Ms. Miller."

"Lunch was lovely."

"The book shop was lovely."

"The kid who ran over your foot was lovely."

"Kids are lovely." He frowned and she laughed. "I don't know why girls want kids."

She shook her head a bit, "I'm not too crazy about them."

"Really? Fred sounds like he wants to have 50."

"He wants to try it 50 times." She corrected with an eyebrow raised.

"Good point."

"Anyways, if you see him, give him a kiss for me."

"On the cheek or the lips? Want me to pinch his arse for you too?"

"A nice slap would do it." She grinned.

"Slap it is."

"And we should do it again."

"The slapping?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and she scoffed.

"No, we haven't hung out like this."

"Nope, not since the-"

"Thing happened, yeah, George." She rolled her eyes, "but you know-then came Fred and…yeah."

"Just don't forget the little people."

"I could never forget you."

She went for a hug and he caught her. Tight and warm, both shutting their eyes. When she got apart, he kissed the top of her head and met her stare.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled and he smiled back.

She turned around and he waited until she turned in a corner and wasn't seen. Still he stayed watching, hoping she would turn around for whatever she wanted. He arrived at the shop, dragging his feet. Even if he was tired, it was a good kind of tired. He had a smile on his face and kept smelling Bay, he kept hearing her and feeling her hand. How her lips felt on that light bump he did on them. How her eyes were so close to his. He had so many chances to kiss her, and he couldn't believe himself, he was out with his brother's girlfriend and he wanted to kiss her more than ever, he even wanted her to do something that would push him into doing so.

He was feeling guilty, and he even thought on putting an end to this, on telling Fred and telling him about his day. He heard the TV was on so he knew Fred was already back. He stood in front of the door from their flat and took a deep breath. When he sighed, he opened the door. The guilt started to leave when he saw a weird movement on the couch. He got closer and saw red hair coming up and down, followed by Fred's back. His jaw dropped as he got closer and saw a pair of hands around Fred's neck and grabbing his hair, but they weren't Bay's, they were Angelina's.


End file.
